


This Kiss

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: KidXCrona Week 2015 [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crona Uses Xi/Xir, Fluff, KidxCrona Week 2015, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love kissing you.” Crona muttered, clutching Kid’s shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

Day 2 - Kiss (Crona is Xi/Xir)

Laying in the large leather wingback sofa, Crona was steadily losing track of time. Xi could have been here for a minute, an hour, a year, forever. It didn’t matter when Kid’s mouth was soft and smooth on xir’s, moving gently. Kid moved his hands over the large fluffy sweater Crona was wearing, rubbing xir arms. Crona let one hand wander up Kid’s back. Kid moved in closer and deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along Crona’s lips. Xi opened to his advances, meeting him halfway. There were bright lights flashing behind Crona’s eyelids. It was like the fireworks from New Years, making Crona feel like xi were floating, so breathless and light. Kid always made xir feel like that, a tingle that ran all the way up and down xir spine and spread out.

Occasionally Crona wasn’t sure xi could handle it, but then Kid would smile or kiss xir and Crona would be reminded of why xi could. 

It was only when Crona could hear xir blood pumping in xir ears did they break apart to breath. Snow was falling outside and the fire crackled somewhere behind Crona. Xi felt boneless and sleepy, and cuddled as close as xi could to Kid, who didn’t seem to mind.  

“I love kissing you.” Crona muttered, clutching Kid’s shirt. Kid pulled them closer and his breath was warm in Crona’s ear.

“I love you too.”


End file.
